


Dress Up

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drabble, Feminine Tweek, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pastel Tweek, Photography, Tweek Tweak and Butters Scotch are Best Friends, butters wears skirts too, everyone is happy, happiness, kenny dresses up, tweek and butters dress up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek and Butters are great friends, they bond over liking 'girly' clothes, and they drag Kenny into it





	Dress Up

After Tweek had come out wearing pastel, his social circle changed. All of a sudden Butters and Kenny wanted to be around him more. They hang out often.

Butters came over one day after school with Tweek. Tweek lead him to his room after grabbing his coffee and making Butters a cup. Since Butters had started hanging out with him, he had started drinking it. Tweek set their cups on the dresser “s-so, ngh, what’s up?” Butters smiled “we should dress up!” Tweeks eyes widened, shocked, they had never dressed up together. “It’s just, well, you have more clothes and you’re real kind and it’s always fun to dress up together.” Tweek nodded “y-yeah, ngh, do you h-have any, gah, certain c-clothes you like to w-wear?” Butters though for a moment “I like skirts and dresses.” Tweek nodded. He and Butters looked through his closet.

They each picked out an outfit for each other, trying to choose ones that would complement the other. They exchanged outfits and Butters went in the bathroom to change.

Tweek put on his outfit. Butters had picked out a soft blue colored skirt, a white crop top and white thigh highs. Tweek smiled and twirled around. Butters came out of the bathroom “oh gosh, Tweek. I feel awfully pretty.” Tweek looked at Butters outfit. Tweek had given him an oversized pink sweater that reached down to his mid-thigh and pink thigh highs. Tweek smiled “y-you look, ngh, great.” Butters blushed lightly “can you take my picture?” Tweek nodded and grabbed his phone.

Butters did the first few photos seriously, but then he started doing funny faces and poses. Tweek couldn’t hold the camera because he was laughing so hard.

Butters grabbed his phone “your turn, Tweek.” Tweek tilted his head “hng, w-what?” “Your turn to pose!” Tweek shook his head “I’m n-not, ngh, photogenic.” Butters laughed “I’ve seen Craig take random photos of you and post them. You always look good.” Tweek flushed “o-okay.”

Tweek was stiff at first, but Butters told him jokes and gave him advice and Tweek quickly warmed up. Butters smiled and kept taking photos “you’re very photogenic.”  Tweek spun around and Butters took a photo.

The photo could’ve won an award. The light was shining behind Tweek, outlining his figure. His eyes were closed and he had a calm, small smile. Tweeks skirt was flying up slightly and his freckles were noticeable. Butters stared in awe at the photo. Tweek walked over “w-whats the, ngh, deal?” Butters held the phone up to him “you look amazing.” Tweek stared at the photo “s-send that to, ngh, C-Craig.” Butter giggled and sent the photo.

 

Butters: *sent an image*

Butters: look!

Craig: oh my god

Craig: im so gay

 

Butters showed the messaged to Tweek and they laughed together. Tweek leaned on Butters shoulder “t-thank you.” Butters rested his head on Tweeks “my pleasure. It’s real nice to bond like this.” Tweek smiled “i-it reeallly, ngh, is.” They sat in silence before Butters said “we should call Ken, and have him take pictures of us!” Tweek though for a moment “o-okay.”

 

ButterBall: heya Ken!

Ken: Butterbaby!!

ButterBall: do you wanna come over to Tweeks?

Ken: what for?

ButterBall: well uh, Tweek and I dressed up real pretty and want to take pictures together.

Ken: yah sure ill come over

ButterBall: you will? Thank you Ken!!

 

“He’s comin over, Tweek.” Tweek nodded and they waited together. As they waited, they put on some rock and heavy music and danced together. Butters held Tweeks hands and they danced around in a circle. Spinnging each other and jumping around. All the silly movements and happiness caused Butters to start laughing. Tweek joined in the laughter after a minute.

Kenny walked in the bedroom and noticed Tweek and Butters smiling and laughing while dancing. Kenny brought up his phone. He snapped a few photos and then made his presence known “cute boys you two are.” Tweek screamed and jumped away from Butters, falling onto the floor. Butters jumped too “oh jeez, Ken!” Butters yelled. Kenny giggled and walked over to Tweek who was shaking on the floor “sorry, Tweeky.” Butters sat down beside both of them he rubbed Tweeks back “deep breaths.” Tweek eventually calmed down enough. “God, I feel so bad.” Kenny sighed. Tweek shook his head “i-it’s fine.”

Kenny pulled two sticks of something out of his pocket “eyeliner” he said with a smile. Tweek stared “y-you’re gonna, ngh, put p-pointy objects, ngh, by my e-eyes?” Kenny nodded “hell yeah. I’ve put eyeliner on Butters before, and Kyle, and myself.” Butters nodded “it’s real fun and makes my eyes stand out.” Tweek thought for a moment. Kenny held up the eyeliner “I’ll do Butters eyes first, so you can see. I’m a pro dude.” Butters closed his eyes.

Tweek observed how the exchange went. Kenny was obviously experienced, that eased some of Tweeks nerves. Butters turned to Tweek “how do I look?” Kenny put small wings on butters eye, the eyeliner made his blue eyes looks brighter. Tweek nodded “y-you look, ngh, good.” Butter smiled and looked at his eyes in his phone camera “woah. I look so pretty.” Kenny turned to Tweek “wanna have a go?” Tweek nodded ”y-yeah.” Kenny uncapped the eyeliner “try and stop twitching for a minute.”

Butters took a few selfies and grabbed Tweeks hand to try and help him stop shaking. Kenny finished the eyeliner quicker than he finished Butters’. “Donezo.”Tweek looked at it through his phone. Kenny hadn’t put wings on him, but he outlines under Tweeks eyes and on his eyelid with eyeliner.. Tweeks green eyes looked a little brighter and bigger. “Like it?” Kenny asked. Tweek nodded “I r-really, ngh, do.” “Time to take pictures.”

Kenny helped come up with more poses and taught them different facial expressions they could use.  All the pictures came out really nice. Tweeks favorite was the one where he was sitting on his bed, cup of coffee in his hands, and the light behind him was soft, he had a content and serene smile on his face, as if he was thinking of a good and happy moment. “Aesthetic.” Kenny mumbled. Butters nodded “you look amazing, Tweek.”

The scrolled through all of the photos. His favorite of Butters was one where Butters was sitting on his dresser, book in hand and a small smile on his face. Butters had white clips holding back some of his hair. His ankles were crossed. “Y-you look, ngh, s-sophisticated.” Tweek said. Butters smiled “thank you.”

They had also taken photos together. Either cute or shippy. Their favorite was the one where Tweeks hand made a heart and Butters made the other half. Tweeks smile in the picture was soft and slightly nervous. Butters was smiling brightly. Tweek smiled “t-this ones, ngh, my f-favorite.” Butters nodded “mine too!” Tweek enjoyed hanging out with the two of them. “Ah, we should dress up Kenny!” Butters said. Tweek nodded. Kenny stared at the two “what? It’s fine.” Butters and Tweek pulled him up and dragged him to the closet “dresses? Skirts? What do you like best, Ken?” Kenny looked around “hmm, leggings and a crop top?”

Tweek pulled out his pink leggings with strawberries on them, he gave Kenny a white crop top with pink on the edge of it, and he gave him a pink collar. Kenny raised an eyebrow “a collar?” Tweek flushed and pushed Kenny into the bathroom. They waited a minute and then Kenny came out. He turned around and smirked “how do I look?” Butters blushed “you look great, Ken.” Kenny stuck his ass out and struck a pose “picture time!” Tweek giggled.

Kenny loved taking photos and he was, luckily, photogenic. They took tons of solo photos, but Kenny insisted on taking group photos too. Kennys favorite photo was one where Tweek stood in the middle and blushed while on either side of him Kenny and Butters kissed his cheek. Over Tweeks chest Kenny and Butters made a heart with their hands. It was a cute and innocent photo. It was even cuter because they were all blonde.

The photo of Kenny they all agreed on was one where Kenny was sitting crossed legged on a table, holding a box of strawberries, with one in his mouth. The lights shined on Kennys face, making his eyes brighter and his freckles more prominent. “It’s cute.” Butters commented. Tweek nodded “I l-like the, ngh, color s-scheme.” Kenny smiled “you two could pursue a career in photography.” Butters tilted his head “ya think?” Kenny nodded “did you two look at the pictures you took?” Butters blushed and fidgeted with his hands “aw thanks, Ken.” Tweek sent all the photos on himself and group photos to Craig.

 

Craig: youre so cute im shook

Tweek: aw thsnkd baby!!

Craig: guess im changing my lockscreen

Craig: also why are they kissing you??

Tweek: it wss cutr??

Craig: well only I get to kiss you

Tweek: oksy!

 

The three of them spent the rest of the day dancing to music and taking pictures together. Tweek decided that he would be hanging out with Kenny and Butters more. They helped Tweek get more comfortable with his clothing. Tweek watched as the two took silly photos and laughed. This is how he wanted to spend everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how tired i am from my writing? also this was something i pulled out of my ass  
> enjoy  
> i wrote with no real intent


End file.
